powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Embodied
Embodied is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers RPM. It was aired on the 13th of June, 2009, after a three week break, and featured the debut of Ranger Gold and Ranger Silver. Synopsis Dillon seeks to find more about his past by traveling to Omega City with the other Rangers in the vehicle. They are sidetracked when Venjix downloads itself into a Generation 13 Attack Bot. When things look bad for the Rangers, two new and unknown Rangers appear to help. They then disappear, leaving the five Rangers in wonder of their identities. '' Plot We join the Rangers mid-battle. They’re talking about the megazord qualifying for the carpool lane. Ziggy asks if it's too late to call in sick today, but Doctor K quips “I’m looking at your vitals right now Ranger Series Green, and aside from the regularly high levels of bad breath and body odor, I see no signs of any serious physical issues.” They switch to the more maneuverable “dual megazord configurations” and easily finish off the attack bot. After another defeat, Venjix is sick and tired of losing and vows to destroy the Rangers once and for all… Tenaya 7 is very skeptical. “What’s so special about this robot?” she asks. Venjix downloads itself into the newest attack bot so it can take care of the Rangers with his own two hands. Tenaya asks how he’s going to get to them, but Venjix says the Rangers will be coming to them. Back at the garage, Summer is trying to persuade Dillon to be hypnotized so he can possibly remember some of his past. Ziggy is excited to make him act like a chicken, but Doctor K reminds them the severity of the situation. Doctor K: “Ranger Series Black, we need to find out answers about your past and we need them soon. You have a computer virus spreading Venjix machinery through your body as we speak.” Dillon: “A computer virus you created and released.” Summer: “Dillon it was an accident.” Dillon: “I spilled my OJ this morning, that was an accident. She ended the world.” Doctor K: “While I’m not denying the factual accuracy of that statement, I do not see how it has any relevance now regarding your decision to cooperate with the proposed regressing hypnotherapy in an effort to discover your past.” Summer pulls out Dillon’s stopwatch and asks “What are you thinking about right now.” He replies “I think you’re going to be sorry you stole my watch.” He takes his watch and suddenly he’s walking into the Venjix headquarters, though he doesn’t know that’s what it is. Summer talks him through. Venjix’s red light shines and a holographic image appears in front of him. It’s of him, holding the arm of a woman whose face we don’t see, the same woman from his dream. He’s in some city square and he sees a sign, “Kenmore.” The Rangers run with that one clue, but Summer can’t find any city, town, or county with that name. But Doctor K finds that that place is in downtown Omega City. Scott says it was evacuated after the first Venjix attack. Dillon asks how to get there, but Doctor K warns it’s too far outside the dome. He hopes to find some answers. The other Rangers say if he’s going, they’re going too. Scott goes to his father. Col. Truman warns of how dangerous it is as well. Omega City, 279.3 km from the Corinth, Scott says. Col. Truman responds “That’s out past the 5th marker, it’s not just poking your nose outside to check the weather. If you go out there, you’re on your own. You won’t be getting any help from me.” But he resigns to the fact that Scott is heading out no matter what he says and asks what he wants from him. Back to the garage, Scott introduces Go-Onger . Project Go-Onger: The Ground Outdoor Operational Network General purpose Explorational Rover. Go-Onger is a multi-terrain attack and surveillance vehicle, of which Col. Truman himself oversaw its design and construction. “When was this, in 1975?” Summer asks. Scott tells Flynn to be careful driving it as it is his father’s favorite possession in the whole entire world. The five Rangers head out on their road trip, and Col. Truman reluctantly lowers the shields. They head out into the waste. Doctor K tells them depending on atmospheric radiation conditions, they will be losing all communication. She can try to reestablish periodically. She also tells them they will only have enough power for one megazord configuration and their comm link is cut. They’re on their own. Scott asks them to all just relax and remember what they’re here to do. “I’m totally relaxed, why wouldn’t I be” Ziggy says as his struggle in opening a huge bag of chips results it in exploding all over Flynn. “Dude! As if you wouldn’t learn how to open a bag of…” Flynn scolds, but they have other things to worry about. Venjix walks right in front of them. They morph inside the vehicle and head outside to fight. “And who are you?” Scott asks. Venjix replies “Call me the mother of all upgrades” and charges. The Rangers give Venjix all they got but not even them teaming up on him/it is doing any good. “I brought a legion, what did you bring?” Venjix says as countless grinders come out of nowhere. The Rangers try to make easy work of them, but Venjix switches on some sort of upgrade and the grinders become unstoppable until the Rangers take out their respective weapons. Their attention returns to Venjix and Dillon suddenly flashes back to his dream. “I know you” he exclaims and Venjix introduces himself… “That’s right Subject D-44, it is I, Venjix, nice to see you again. Prepare to be destroyed.” Scott charges at him, but Venjix holds him, “Yes, I am Venjix, the one immortal being. You should have stayed in your dome Rangers!” Scott is flung off to the side and Dillon tells the others to surround it. Venjix easily picks them off. They get up and get thrown back down. Venjix then unleashes one final, huge explosion and the Rangers fly into the air and demorph as they hit the ground. The Rangers run back to Go-Onger as Venjix snaps his fingers and gets into an airborne attack vehicle. They’re on the road, but Venjix tries to blast them away. They see a tunnel ahead and Flynn manages to get them safely in. Venjix says it can wait a little longer. Night falls and the Rangers unsuccessfully try to contact Doctor K. Dillon tells Scott that as leader, he needs to make a decision. And that decision, to welcome Venjix into his new body. Morning comes and they are in their megazord waiting as Venjix comes flying at them. Venjix fires, but the Rangers separate their respective zords, escaping the explosion. Summer, Ziggy, and Flynn use their zords to give Scott a boost as he flies up and fires at Venjix. The blast rips right through, but Venjix’s bot separates into different components, shocking the Rangers. Suddenly, two zords come flying over the horizon. The Rangers have no idea who or what they are. A man calls out “Fire at will!” A woman responds “I will!” to which the man responds “Then fire!” The two new arrivals chase Venjix and his bots, they fire at them and are destroyed. The man asks the woman…“You hungry?” “Starving!” “Mm… Me too! Let’s bug out.” And the two fly away. Back at Venjix HQ, the generals waste no time in picking a new leader. Tenaya suggests they decide fair and square. “Nobody fights until my visor hits the floor” she says and flings her visor away. But before it does, she kicks the two the ground. But her celebration is only a second long as Venjix appears to have returned to his column. “Bravo Tenaya 7, I’d say you definitely have what it takes. But I am Venjix, I am immortal!” and out comes a duplicate bot from the well. Venjix says he redownloaded his being into many bots, many forms, but always “me,” “always unstoppable.” “But how about the Power Rangers? They seem to stop you on a fairly regular basis?” Tenaya quips. “Not for long, even as we speak, they’re walking into my deadliest trap yet.” And with a laugh… Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) (uncredited) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) (uncredited) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 (credit only) *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (In Falcon Chopper) *Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (In Tiger Jet) Notes *Although it's not a multi-part episode, ''Brother´s Keeper, Embodied and Ghosts all follow directly on from each other. *The bus the rangers use to travel across the wasteland is called the "Ground Outdoor Operational Network General Purpose Explorational Rover" or Go-Onger. Go-Onger is the name of the Sentai series from which RPM is based. **The vehicle itself was a prop from the Sentai series, being the traveling camper home base of the Ranger Operator's Sentai counterparts. *Summer's snark comment about the Go-Onger being made in 1975 is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the year Himitsu Sentai Gorenger first aired. (April 5, 1975) This series spawned the Super Sentai Series that Power Rangers is based off of. *Venjix debuts his first robot body form in this episode. *Gold and Silver Rangers briefly debut at the end of this episode. See Also (fight footage & story) (Gold & Silver RPM Ranger's debut) Category:Episode Category:RPM Category:New Power Ranger Episode